


I'll get there first ..

by Aoaka_chan



Category: Free!
Genre: Competition, M/M, Rinharu week 2017 Day4, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoaka_chan/pseuds/Aoaka_chan
Summary: Rin convince Haru to race him, and the reward is rather … interesting!





	I'll get there first ..

"Haru!" Rin said suddenly, "Let’s race to your house!"  
Haru sighed, they were on their way back from shopping, and he hated any kind of land training with passion.  
"No, too much effort"  
"Oh come on!!" Rin said disappointed, "Then what if we make this interesting?" He suggested with a smirk.  
"How?" Haru said just because he was curious, he wouldn't say yes anyway.  
"Umm, let's see .. Ah! .. the winner gets to top tonight" he said with a teasing tone.  
Haru would have blushed at that, but the offer was interesting, he rarely gets to top as Rin always has his ways to trick him into bottoming, not to mention that he rarely have clear thoughts whenever Rin is all over him, so this was really a chance he shouldn't let go of, but while he is at it, why stop at that?  
"No" he said, sure that Rin would try to add something so Haru would accept his challenge,  
"Haruu!" Rin whined, what did he do to deserve a boyfriend like that!!  
"Then how about rather than just topping, the loser would do anything the winner asks for the rest of the night!"  
This time Haru did blush, already imagining what he could do to Rin.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah!!"  
"Promise?" He added again, to make sure Rin would do it.  
"Sure" Rin said confidently as if Haru didn't stand a chance at winning, this irritated him, and he wanted nothing more than put Rin back on his place and proceed to do what he wants.  
Rin was always able to light the fire with him, the want to compete and win.  
"Olay, let's go!" He finally said, Rin looked at him the spark of excitement and competitiveness in his eyes, lighting the fire further in Haru's chest.  
"3 .. 2 ..1!" They both ran as their life depends on it, it kinda was! Maybe not their life, but their dignity did!  
Reaching the stares, Haru passed Rin as he started taking them two at a time, leaving Rin behind, he smirked, thinking he had won, he kept running until he felt his legs starting to burn and his muscles refusing to take another step, he was forced to slow down, his body was not at the same level as his soul anymore, he heard steps close behind him, and soon they were next to him.  
"How can you be this stupid on land?" Rin laughed breathlessly,  
"Shut up" Haru kept trying to move his legs faster with no success, he knew this was stupid of him, this was just like the 200m free, it's not about speed, it's about stamina.  
Rin chuckled again before passing him easily and reaching the house door.  
"YES!!" Rin shouted and entered the house, Haru following him, panting hard.  
"Not fair!" He murmured.  
"Why is that, Mr. Loser" Rin replied with a teasing tone that Haru wanted to hit him for it.  
"I'm carrying bags!" He retorted  
"What the hell, I'm carrying the heavier ones!" Rin was getting closer to him now, Haru eyeed the bags that Rin was carrying and they were actually heavier.  
"Come on now, let's go up" Rin whispered against his ear, making him yelp in surprise at the sudden closeness, he felt his face heat up...  
"It's not night yet!" He protested.  
Rin looked at his watch, "The sun would set in half an hour, we have barely enough time to take a shower”, he started pulling Haru with him only for Haru to resist and plant his feet on the floor.  
Rin faced him again, barely an inch between their lips.  
"Let's go, I have a lot of things I want to do to you tonight"  
This time he was sure his face was blood red, and that he didn't want to go with Rin now, for a whole different reason, Rin was creative in the ways he could embarrass Haru, especially at bedroom activities and he wasn't looking forward to it, feeling his heart beats faster than when he was running, maybe he was a little excited, who wouldn't be when Rin was giving him that look??  
When he refused to move again, Rin sighed "You leave me no choice, Haru!" Suddenly his world was flipped over, it took him a second to realize Rin has hosted him up on his shoulder and was walking upstairs, no matter how many times he yelled at him to put him down, they fell on deaf ears.  
‘Never compete with Rin ever again!’ Haru noted to himself.  
Of course everyone knows that’s a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you guys like me to continue this, and see what Rin would do? 
> 
> I have some evil plans 'sorry Haru-chan'  
> Muahahahaha!!


End file.
